As Is My Duty
by Mistress Of The Macabre
Summary: Lachance might be so far gone that he felt nothing, but for his newly-promoted Silencer, the idea was terrifying. And heartbreaking. How could he be expected to Purify the Sanctuary- of his own family? A closer look at the Silencer's thoughts and feelings during The Purification. M for dark themes.


**As Is My Duty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oblivion, the Dark Brotherhood, or any characters associated with the Elder Scrolls. If I did, I would be a very happy girl :3 **

I take a deep breath, as I loiter by the well near the crumbling fortress that looms over what was, until recently, my home. The air is as crisp as I remember, and as I pace around the well, the overgrown grass whispers against my mithril armour. I sigh, a slight hissing of air that makes itself known as a white vapour that is instantly obliterated by a slight breeze.

I stare down at my hands. On my finger rests the Black Band, a gift from my dear Brother Vicente. It fits snugly against my gloved finger- I have worn it so frequently that it feels like it has almost been a part of me for ever. As does Cruelty's Heart, a lovely enchanted necklace, yet another gift from my Brother.

I do not want to do this. Cheydinhal sanctuary is my home, has been for several years. I have hidden here when others have cried for my blood. It has become very much a home for me, from the moment I crept into it, cautious and frightened. Ocheeva, whom welcomed me to her bosom all those years ago, feels much like a mother to me. Teinaava and the others, they feel like flesh and blood to me. Vicente, a wise and experienced mentor, one who eventually gifted to me an immortal life. I fell asleep a mere Bosmer, and awoke an immortal. Vicente was no longer a mere Dark Brother. We were more than Brothers- we were blood _kin. _

We still are, and that's what makes it worse, I think.

My instinctive body clock tells me the sun will rise soon. I grind my teeth angrily. I will have to do it soon.

_You are no longer bound by the Five Tenets. _His voice reverberates throughout my mind, and my hand forms a fist. Yes. I will have to do it now, and swiftly.

I leap into the well, landing lightly, my red eyes appraising. They are all here. This is exactly what I was afraid of.

My arrival has gone unnoticed, thankfully. With my keen vampire senses, I can tell where they all are. Ocheeva is sleeping, as is Vicente. Teinaava is reading, and the others are in their quarters.

_I don't want to do this, _part of me pleads, yet I know I have to. It is my duty.

I draw an arrow and point. I pull the string back, and my arrow hits its target. Teinaava hisses in pain, once, before his reptilian eyes glaze over. Instantly, there is a scorching pain in my chest- like part of me has died alongside my Brother.

_Focus. _

I draw my string, and again and again, my arrows find their targets. Surprisingly, they put up little resistance, even as they die in my arms (I find it impossible to turn my back on my Brothers and Sisters and go to them, even as they choke on their own blood), and once again, I feel less like a vampire and more like some murderous death god, able to snuff them all out with a mere flick of my finger. Surely this is Sithis' power flowing through me! Yet grateful as I am for this great gift, I wish I did not have to do this- any of this.

They are my family, yet I am killing them.

Antoinetta gargles in my arms, and struggles feebly. I missed her heart, but hit her in a place that would kill her, nonetheless. Her eyes widen as she realises who has killed her. She tries to speak, and I lay a finger on her lips. "Do not speak," I whisper. Her eyes regard me reproachfully. It is all I can do not to burst into tears then and there. "Sithis be with you, Dark Sister," I say, and at that moment, she seems to understand. Tears well in her own eyes, and a moment later, she is dead in my arms. I lay her down gently. I consider searching her pockets for a brief moment, and then dismiss the notion; I am a Dark Brother, not a common thief.

Vicente I leave for last, as he has the most meaning to me. I value my Dark Brother and blood kin infinitely more than even Ocheeva, and it is him now who I must murder. Taking a deep breath, I draw another arrow and, using the trap door in Ocheeva's room, climb down into my sire's room, poised to kill. He's reading, his face perfectly calm, though I know he must have heard the commotion above. Even as I approach, he continues to read, utterly absorbed in this menial task. It is such a familiar habit, one that I have seen hundreds of times before.

I almost break down then, almost lower my bow and arrow. But then I think of _him, _and I know that failure is not an option. Vicente, although he is my blood kin and Dark Brother, must die.

He doesn't look up as I draw my arrow back, doesn't attempt to defend himself in the slightest. It is only when I hesitate that his crimson eyes find mine.

"Why do you hesitate?" he asks me quietly, and I know then that he has been expecting this for some time. He does not protect himself because he knows that Sithis demands his life. His words come back to me now, and I wonder if Vicente had known, even then:

_Lachance would not have selected you for a contract unless he had the utmost confidence in your abilities. Best not let him down._

"Sithis demands retribution," I say, immediately covering up my brief moment of weakness, and Vicente gives me a fang-filled grin. _I'm proud of you, Dark Brother, _that grin seems to say, and then my arrow hits its target, and Vicente, my blood kin, falls to the ground, dead for a second time.

I break down then, at the sight of my mentor dead on the ground, my own arrow buried to the shaft in his heart. I throw my weapons on the ground and weep openly. I did not wish this, any of it, yet I know it had to be done. I am the Silencer, the one who carried out the Purification.

Schemer comes to me, alerted by all the sounds, and noses my hand gently. I scratch the rat behind the ears, knowing that I must now return to Fort Farragut. I am a swirl of emotions; I hate myself for what I have done, yet part of me feels exulted, excited to be a part of Sithis' greater plans- I am a Silencer.

I stand, and pick my weapons up. I weep no longer. I feel something within me flicker and die, and I feel…nothing. I am hard, emotionless.

I wept for the slaying of my Family, but they are no longer with me. I must continue on, carry out Lord Sithis' will.

Much like the Purification, I shall continue on. I may not like it, but do it I must.

As is my duty.

**Hey, come on, we all know that the Purification was a bastard of a quest. I felt incredibly depressed after killing some of my favourite characters. Reviews? Please? :3 **


End file.
